


Любопытство - не порок

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о ребенке. И о том, как Дерек удачно проскочил подгузники, плач по ночам и режущиеся зубы. И о Стайлзе, который ему это сообщил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любопытство - не порок

**Author's Note:**

> Логика - не мой конёк. Я как Джефф - не очень люблю обоснуй.

Стайлз определенно точно уверен в том, что он самый большой идиот на свете. Также он уверен в том, что чрезмерная внимательность и чертово любопытство в жизни не принесут ему ничего хорошего. 

У Эллисон есть секрет. Об этом секрете Стайлз может только догадываться. Он спрашивал Скотта, но от последнего не удалось добиться ничего вразумительного, поскольку МакКол опять куда-то опаздывал. То ли бежал спасать жизни, то ли Айзека у Дерека отнимать – не понятно, но «очень важно и очень срочно».

Стайлз всегда знал, что во время наступления по-настоящему опасной ситуации помощи ему ждать неоткуда. А лезть одному в дом охотников – это как раз весьма опасно и весьма ситуация. Но ведь шило в заднице все равно не даст сидеть на попе ровно.

Спрашивается, зачем он в такую рань сидит в угнанной машине («Прости папа, в последний раз, обещаю!») и тихонько ждет, пока Эллисон покинет квартиру и поедет в школу, а Крис отправится на работу? Ответ на этот вопрос крутится где-то в сознании, но сформулировать его пока не получается.

Наконец-то Эллисон уезжает в школу, а Крис по делам. Что-что, а вот слежка всегда давалась Стайлзу замечательно. Со взломом входной двери все обстояло не так гладко. Поэтому последние две минуты Стайлз копался в навороченных замках, скрывающих обитель Арджентов от посторонних глаз. Почему ребята в сериалах делают все за считанные секунды? Стайлз каждый раз бросал в экран близстоящие предметы - за наглую ложь публике. В итоге замкам надоело сражаться с упрямым Стилински и они поддались.

Медленно, но верно, Стайлз стал пробираться по коридору. Квартира была просторной: высокие потолки, большие открытые пространства и минимум мебели. Стайлзу немного полегчало от осознания того, что Эллисон и ее папа вполне современные люди. Правда очень уж смахивают на Дерека, который оборотень, с которым у них вроде как контры.

Нет, Скотт, конечно, рассказывал, как выглядел изнутри предыдущий дом Эллисон. Но тогда это был дом. А сейчас они перебрались в квартиру. И, если честно, эта квартира была чересчур пугающей, даже для смелого Стайлза.

Тихий шорох из темного угла в коридоре оторвал Стилински от созерцания окружающей местности. Он вдруг кристально ясно осознал, насколько же его идея была тупой.

Яркие волчьи глаза - золотистые, светящиеся - взирали на шокированного парня. Большей иронии, чем оборотень, живущий в доме охотников, и Стайлз, что сунулся не туда, Стилински себе и представить не мог.

\- Ты кто? - донеслось до слуха Стайлза, и он практически получил второй сердечный удар за минуту.

\- О Боже, они в тайне уже детей мучают? Слушай, не волнуйся, я заберу тебя отсюда. Тут есть стая оборотней, альфа там тот еще муд... нехороший человек, но на самом деле он хороший. Очень хороший. Они помогут. 

\- Кто ты? - маленький оборотень показался из темноты. Это была девочка лет 6 на вид, на удивление, милая.

\- Я Стайлз. Мой лучший друг Скотт - оборотень. Так что я все знаю о вас - пушистиках. Не бойся, я не маньяк. Вообще, я вроде как друг Эллисон. 

\- Тебе надо уйти. Эллисон будет ругаться. Дядя Крис не любит чужих, - поразительно спокойно и уверенно произнесла малышка. Стайлз бы умилился, но сознание четко подсказывало, что этот ребенок сумеет не только постоять за себя, но еще и разорвать его на кучу непотребных стайлзиков.

\- Ты, главное, не волнуйся. А они что, хорошо с тобой обходятся? Мне можно все рассказать, я вроде местного Бэтмена.

\- Но ведь Супермен лучше, - ответила малышка. Нервы были на пределе, но Стайлз понимал, что лучше не спорить о том, какой супергерой лучше, особенно, если этот спор происходит с маленьким оборотнем. В доме охотников. Черт.

\- Как тебя зовут? 

\- Эмили, - ребенок, сам того не осознавая, начинал доверять Стайлзу. Было в нем что-то магически притягательное, отчего хотелось сразу сообщить ему все пароли от всех аккаунтов. И Стайлз не раз пользовался этим своим суперкачеством. Герой, чего уж там.

\- А я Стайлз. И я это уже говорил, но ничего. Стайлз хороший и добрый, и очень любит истории про оборотней. Так что, не хочешь ли ты рассказать мне свою?

\- Зачем?

\- Ну, знаешь, мы могли бы стать друзьями и вместе спасать мир или типа того. Ты же не планируешь меня съесть? 

\- Ты забавный. Скоро Эллисон придет. 

И ребенок оказался прав. Хотя понятие «скоро» в ее понимании значило «через 10 секунд после произнесенного». 

Хлопнула входная дверь, Стайлз мужественно подпрыгнул на месте, но не издал ни звука. А ведь как хорошо начиналась его жизнь, даже когда в ней обнаружились оборотни.

\- Стайлз, как мило, что ты решил нас навестить, - с усталой улыбкой приветствовала парня Эллисон. – Похоже, у нас два варианта – убить тебя или рассказать нелицеприятную правду.

\- Выбираю правду, - пискнул Стайлз. Если кто-то спросит, он ответил серьезно и без тени страха.

***

\- Дерек, помнишь, я часто говорил, что встречаться с мужиком-оборотнем – моя самая худшая идея?

Дерек оторвался от книги, которой прикрывался, следя за суматошными передвижениями Стайлза по комнате.

\- Было такое.

\- Так вот, сейчас ты просто обалдеешь. Я тут давеча решил навестить жилище охотников, пока их дома нет..

\- Ты что? – обманчиво спокойно переспросил Дерек. 

Стайлз подсел к Дереку и взял его за руку.

\- Так вот, сейчас ты еще больше разозлишься.. Как бы это сказать, ну, ты типа папой стал, уже довольно давно. Нет, явно что-то не так. Короче, сейчас придет Крис и все объяснит. Только, пожалуйста, не загрызи его. Договорились? Эй, Дерек, ты в порядке?

Стайлз помахал ладонью перед лицом Хейла, щелкнул его по носу – никакой реакции. Он замахнулся для удара в челюсть, как Дерек отмер.

\- Стайлз, ты пошутил?

\- Прости. Надо было оставить все им, но я просто не мог молчать. Знаешь, если ты хочешь это обдумать, я позвоню Эллисон и..

\- Сядь. Когда они приедут?

\- С минуты на минуту.

\- А.. Ну, ребенка они привезут? Это вообще мальчик или девочка?

\- Ее Эмили зовут. Должны привезти. Ты как? В порядке?

\- В хуядке, - зло выплюнул Дерек.

\- Прости. Я пойду, наверное, - Стайлз отпустил руку Хейла и попытался подняться с дивана.

\- Сядь, - попытка старта была прервана в зародыше, так что Стилински свалился обратно. – Ты заварил, тебе и расхлебывать.

\- Я..

\- Попробуешь свалить, я тебя укушу. – Дерек обессилено положил голову на плечо Стайлза. – А ведь говорил мне Джон, что я пожалею о своем решении. 

\- Вряд ли он это подразумевал. Стоп, что отец сказал?

\- Сначала ты кидаешь человека с обрыва, а потом возмущаешься не по теме. Стилински, если бы я тебя так сильно не любил, придушил бы собственными руками.

\- Ты что? – Стайлз спихнул Дерека со своего плеча. 

\- Я тебя люблю, - повторил Дерек. Вот сейчас было совсем не время для развития их отношений, но когда Дерека волновало «вовремя». Так же как и Стайлза это никогда не волновало. Именно поэтому из них и получилась такая чудесная пара.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - Стайлз бросился Дереку на шею и чуть не задушил его в своих объятиях. Как иногда хорошо быть оборотнем – существом, которое так просто не убить.

Они просидели так неопределенное количество времени. Стайлз отвлекал Дерека всеми доступными приличными способами. А затем раздался звонок в дверь и Стилински, попросив Дерека не сильно нервничать, пошел открывать.

\- Привет, - он неловко улыбнулся Эллисон. На Криса парень предпочел не смотреть. – Проходите. 

Эллисон крепко держала за руку маленькую девчушку. Только увидев ее, Дерек понял, что ребенок останется с ним, даже если придется убить и Криса, и Эллисон, и уговорить Стайлза сбежать с ним и ребенком из Штатов.

\- Привет, - Дерек улыбнулся малышке, попутно хватая руку Стайлза, который уже успел вернуться к нему на диван.

Эмили вопросительно посмотрела на Эллисон. Та ободряюще кивнула ей. Девочка отпустила Эллисон, подошла к Дереку и протянула ему ладошку. Хейл пожал маленькую руку, продолжая улыбаться как идиот.

\- Я Эмили, - представилась девочка. – А тебя как зовут? – ребенок явно лукавил, не показывая, насколько осведомлен. Что ж, сразу видно - оборотень-охотник.

\- Дерек, - продолжая изображать доброго человека, ответил Хейл. Малышка, не стесняясь, отпихнула его и уселась между ним и Стайлзом. Стайлза и Дерека разом покинуло напряжение. 

Крис сел в кресло напротив. Эллисон, ни капли не стесняясь, села рядом с Дереком, все же оставляя его личное пространство свободным.

\- Я буду жить с Дереком? – спросила Эмили. И Дерек, наверное, впервые увидел на лице Криса мягкое понимание и одобрение, вместо вечно хмурого выражения, которое, казалось, и было лицом Арджента.

\- Если захочешь. 

\- Стайлз, а ты живешь с Дереком? – малышка обернулась к Стилински, который поперхнулся воздухом.

\- Ну.. Это.. В процессе.

\- Что? – не поняла девочка.

\- Иногда я тут живу, иногда нет.

\- Странно, - Эмили улыбнулась.

\- И не говори, - заговорила Эллисон. – Эмили, давай Стайлз тебе тут все покажет, пока взрослые разговаривают.

\- Нет, - хором ответили ей Дерек, Стайлз и Эмили. Крис только хмыкнул, обреченно и понимающе.

\- Кейт оставила ее сразу после рождения. Моя младшая сестра Кира забрала младенца и уехала. Кире никогда не нравился семейный бизнес. А тут еще ребенок-оборотень в семье охотников... Но пару лет назад она связалась со мной. А три месяца назад на их след вышли охотники. Не все такие понимающие, как Кира и Эллисон. Поэтому нам пришлось забрать ребенка к себе. Кира повела охотников по ложному следу. Повезло, что их готовил не наш отец – любители.

\- Что с документами? – спросил Хейл.

\- Проблем не будет. Ты уверен, что готов к такой ответственности?

Эмили чересчур крепко сжала руку Стайлза, хруст не услышал бы только глухой. Дерек накрыл их руки своей, малышка сразу успокоилась. А вот у Стайлза почти проступили слезы, но он промолчал.

\- Она – Хейл, - припечатал Дерек.

\- Ты же знаешь, мы не бросим ее, - с ноткой угрозы произнесла Эллисон.

\- Никто и не просит, - влез доселе молчавший Стайлз. – Это будет самое эпичное семейное празднование Рождества.

Эмили рассмеялась, даже Крис улыбнулся.

***

Дереку дали испытательный срок. Перед уходом Эллисон подбадривала Эмили, предлагая ей поиграть в «испытай нервы». Эмили понятливо кивала. Стайлзу стало ясно, что малышка была чемпионом этой игры. Хорошо, что в своей возрастной категории чемпионом этой игры был Стайлз. И он искренне сочувствовал Дереку, которому предстояло терпеть два ужасных урагана одновременно.

*** 

Когда Эмили заснула, Дерек любовался тем, как «маленькое чудо» развалилось на кровати, невероятным образом заняв три ее четверти. Стайлз притащил Дереку чашку теплого какао и плюхнулся рядом.

\- Я знал, что из тебя получится хороший родитель, - парень улыбнулся.

\- Это только первые полдня.

\- Зато мы избежали стадию грязных подгузников, воплей по ночам и режущиеся зубы, - беззаботно произнес Стайлз.

\- Впереди пубертатный период, мальчики, клубы…, - грустно вздохнул Дерек.

\- Обещаю, проблему мальчиков мы решим с легкостью, а объяснять про «женское взросление» мы доверим Эллисон. Главное – все правильно распределить и распланировать.

\- Как хорошо, что ты у меня такой гений.

\- Ты очень везучий парень, - произнес Стайлз и отхлебнул немного какао. – Осталось всего ничего – объяснить все разбежавшейся стае. А еще надо папу обрадовать, что он стал дедушкой.

\- Ты собираешься узаконить наши отношения?

\- Только, если ты предлагаешь, - Стайлз хитро прищурился.

\- Не делай вид, что у меня есть выбор, - рассмеялся Дерек и тут же замолчал, нервно проверяя, не разбудил ли он ребенка.

Эмили спокойно спала. Дерек закинул руку на плечи Стайлза, притянул к себе и поцеловал в макушку. Вот честно, как старая супружеская пара…


End file.
